Our Love
by yuuki13
Summary: A three-part fanfic about Soo-won, Lili and the issues of their blossoming love.


**Title: Our Love**

 **Summary: A three-part fanfic about Soo-won, Lili and the issues of their blossoming love**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona because if I do, Soo-won and Lili would already have a series of their own. HAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Let Me Love You**

 **Lili's POV**

It has been a few weeks since I arrived here, in Hiryuu Castle. Initially, I only intended to deliver a message to my father and go back to Sensui, but he, together with the other Tribe Generals convinced (but more of ordered) me to stay here in the castle; stating that I should use this opportunity to study subjects such as, medicine, pharmacy, economics and policy making, to come up with a better recovery plan for the Nadai addicts of the Water Tribe. Saying it that way definitely makes their plan sound rational and the right thing to do, but knowing those geezers, they must be up to something else. But who cares when I get to see and spend time with Lord Geun-Tae!

Well it would be nice, if that happened…

* * *

"Yun-ho-sama, General Geun-Tae's wife is with child!" one of the soldiers shouted, waking me up from my daydream.

" _Huh…Huh? HHHUUUUUHHHHH?! Yu… Yun-ho is pregnant?"_

I immediately opened library's window and called out the group of soldiers gathered outside.

"Is it true that General Geun-Tae's wife is with child?" I asked them.

"I… I'm sorry for disturbing your study, Lll….Lady Lili," one of the soldiers replied, obviously scared of me. What rumors did actually spread, that even soldiers were intimidated of me? "Y.. Yes. A messenger from Chi… Chi'Shin arrived early this morning to inform H…His Majesty and the rest of the other generals."

"I see. Thank you. You may take your leave," I said and closed the window immediately before they could see any outrageous reaction from me. I managed to grab a hold on my seat and collapsed my face on the book I was reading.

" _It can't be… Why does it have to be NOW? When I'm so near Lord Geun Tae?"_ I shouted internally. But after some time, a more mature and sensible version of me took over.

" _This must be the right time for me to let go of these fruitless feelings I have for Lord Geun-Tae…"_ I reflected. After all, I'm not the kind of woman who would be desperate enough to steal a man from his wife and child. In fact, I'm hoping for the happiness and well-being of their family.

It's simply a dead-end. He must not be the right guy for me. Then all of a sudden, that stupid tofu face, with his silky blonde hair and honest emerald eyes, popped out of my mind.

" _WTH?! Why did King Soo-won's face suddenly appeared?!"_

Well… I have to admit that Soo-won is a very tiny part why agreed to the old geezers proposition for me to stay here in Hiryuu Castle. Staying here means more opportunity to know more of Soo-won, to understand him _for Yona's sake_. But so far, trying to know him more has been more fruitless than my feelings for Lord Geun-Tae. That stupid tofu face, when I finally thought that I already crack down his walls only to find another slab. Why does he have to be such a layered and calculating person?! Why is his mind so impregnable that even my tactics does not work on him?!

Come to think of it, looking closely at his tofu face, he looked paler than usual. His responsibilities and duties as king must already be taking a toll on his body. Unconsciously, I started looking for tea blends for relaxation and peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next thing I knew is that I had fallen asleep from studying and the full moon is already up above the sky. I hurriedly fixed my things, and as I scanned my notes. For this afternoon, it seems that I finished writing down some tea blends for relaxation and peaceful sleep, and even managed to take down some procedures that doctors used to do to ease the withdrawal symptoms of Nadai addicts. Productive enough for someone who fell asleep while studying.

As I walk myself back to my quarters, I noticed something rustled at the corner of my eyes, and as I inhaled some air, its scent has been more fragrant than the previous nights. Out of curiosity, I searched where it came from.

As I saw the source of the mysterious rustle and fragrant scent, its beauty struck me in awe. _"Beautiful"_ It was the only thing I could think of as the scenery in unfold front of me. It was a whole bunch of blooming flowers. Together with its rich colors, creative arrangement, and the moonlight that shone on it, it looked like a magical painting, a premonition of something life-changing is about to happen.

"They're beautiful," a familiar voice said, as if it was reading my thoughts. I turned to the direction to where it came from, only to see the face that haunted me earlier.

"Ki…King Soo-won!" I almost shouted, to my surprise.

"It seems that you're doing well, Lady Lili," Soo-won greeted back with his usual irritating smile.

"Why wouldn't I feel well?" I answered back cheekily.

"Well… You weren't around during dinner and also… there's this news that arrived this morning… And it seems that…" He was trying to be honest, yet also being considerate of me.

"That Lady Yun-ho is pregnant?" I told him straight to the point, to end his suffering. He simply nodded, and looked at me for any violent reaction.

"Are you expecting that I'll act like some sort of a broken hearted maiden, and cry all day?" I replied sarcastically.

"I don't know, but if you want to cry on someone, I'll be here… Though my body is not as broad as General Geun-Tae's… I hope you'll be _comfortable_ " He replied with a laugh, like it was a joke, but his eyes were saying something else, that his words were sincere and honest.

Those eyes… Most of the time they were expressionless, like you're looking into the void, a protection he put to himself against anyone who tries to pry into his calculating mind; and yet, once those eyes conveyed any emotion, it never failed to captivate anyone, even my own self.

"My feelings for Lord Geun-Tae may not fade as fast as I want to, but definitely, I'll be praying for the baby's health and Yun-ho's safe delivery," I replied as soon as I recovered myself.

"You're such a strong woman Lady Lili. I hope that the next man you fall in love with will be someone who sees your value and be worthy of you," hearing him say those words, I didn't know what to say. I looked at him, searching for any clue what to reply, but it was futile because his eyes were already closed, his head on my shoulder. He was already asleep.

Any woman would be happy to be praised like that, especially by a king. But… Why do I feel uncomfortable like something in me will explode? Why was I saddened by your words when they were meant to praise me? Why do I get so affected by your words, and your eyes? Why do I concern myself so much with what you are thinking? Why do I want to know so much of you?

I kept on asking questions, as if someone would answer them for me. But at the end, I just watched the flowers bloom, while also taking in this rare opportunity to watch this tofu's peaceful sleeping face.

As much as I question myself, and deny myself, the answer has always been there right in front of me. Just like how the flowers reach their full bloom, the answer to my questions also materialized on my lips…

"Will you let me love you?"

* * *

A.N.: I hope that you liked it~ The next two chapters will be a bit heavier compared to this one. Hope to update next week!


End file.
